fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiidik
Summary An OC by Wheelsecond. Chiidik is an aegiothir living on the Great String continent of Gaia, preferring the central mountain range and the skies above the near-shore oceans. Chiidik is best described visually as a harpy, having reached the final stage of adaptation to the skies, which is unusual for an aegiothir. Appearance and Personality Physically, Chiidik is a tall and imposing harpy-like being. Though slim in figure, her brilliant white wings that begin at her forearms are large and long, fluffed out with thick feathers that cause gusts of wind with any significant movement. Over-sized, strong feet-turned-talons extend up to her shins, the talons themselves being a frightening shade of black. Her brown skin glistens with wetness even on a dry day, contrasting with her hip-length straight white hair. Typically, Chiidik wears a yellow-and-red apron-like garment that covers her front and back, secured tightly with a red sash. Off-white cloths tied around her shins have attached loops that hold various tools and her dagger. A huge white scar runs vertically down her left thigh. Emotionally, Chiidik is superficially aggressive. She is physical when meeting new people, which can include pinning them against walls for small insults, sometimes gently stroking or hugging them if they're nice, and extending physical contact whenever possible. Chiidik will fight to defend herself or shove insulting people around, but strongly avoids escalating to actually wounding or beating up anyone, even if struck herself. Nevertheless, Chiidik is somewhat unrefined herself, being bluntly honest and often socially awkward--and seems to have ADD, judging by how often she spaces out and changes topics abruptly, though not ADHD. Chiidik's daily life consists of hunting through the skies, and less often the seas. When she has acquired enough food, her free time is spent chatting up other 'harpies' roosting nearby, or, more recently, nearby humans. Background Chiidik is a rather normal aegiothir from Gaia. She was born to a large communal family of mountain aegiothir and raised that way, quickly developing the adaptations necessary to deal withe the rocky, cliff-face environment. She always wanted to fly more than climb, so she spent a lot of time diving off cliffs into bodies of water, hoping to develop air adaptations. It worked, and soon those became dominant. After she reached age 30, rather long after real maturity, she decided to leave and meet up with harpies rather than mountain aegiothir. This brought her across the West Equatorial continent in flight, and eventually to the Great String. However, crossing continents got her into a lot of trouble while she hunted for survival, treading on others' grounds and such. She received, and recovered from lots of injuries, and learned to adopt a surly demeanor--but avoid fights if possible, never mind that being physical was how harpies generally worked. In some instances, she ended up hiding with cave aegiothir during the nights were everyone was out to get her. Eventually she found her own roost in a mountain of the Great String, and has lived there for 25 years now. After the humans discovered Gaia 12 years ago, she has found herself increasingly curious of them. She had has the occasional excursion to Earth, but in all cases, became too nervous to avoid going back to Gaia nigh-immediately. She knows how to find humans now, though--which she does fairly often, since she's relatively friendless on her own, and somewhat regrets leaving her original home. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Chiidik Gender: Female Origin: Panels Classification: Aegiothir "Harpy" Attack Potency: Street level+ (Can crack and smash roads, or trees with a kick; can crush a brick with her talon) Speed: Superhuman travel (~200 kph or twice that when diving), Peak Human combat and attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human (350 kg, or 150 kg while flying) Striking Strength: Class KJ (can send people and objects flying with a good kick) Durability: Possibly Wall level (can, and often has, survived vast falls. Sharp objects cut poorly. Being punched in the face is just annoying) Stamina: Peak Human (Doesn't really tire in combat or hunting unless she constantly gives it her all) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Misc. tools, doustine dagger Intelligence: Below average, but cunning Weaknesses: Scarred leg Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Dexterity, Eyesight, Flight, Hydrodynamic, Hypnotism, Linguist, Mimicry, Wound Endurance Notable Attacks and Techniques Three-Limb Fighting Style: Chiidik will attack with her right leg as a primary weapon, usually with direct head-on strikes to knock someone onto the ground. If she opens her talons, she can clamp down on exposed flesh upon impact, then tear away the skewered chunk of body. She uses her wings as pattering and distracting implements, knocking around her targets and breaking up their fighting stances or techniques. Defense is handled simply by flying properly, or if necessary, deflecting attacks with her powerful legs. Air Blasts: Chiidik is strong and her wings displace a lot of air when she moves, so she can push gusts of wind at her opponents. It's also useful for moving small objects in everyday life. Snatch Object: A Newtonian consequence of how her wings work while flying, Chiidik just hast to pull her wings back as far as they will go in order to bring her body closer to her target. After dragging something with her right talon, thanks to this sudden movement, she performs a full wingbeat, which reverses the motion and then propels her quickly into the air. She likes to steal swords and such like this. Dagger: If her talons aren't cutting it for damage, Chiidik can instead hold her doustine dagger in her good talon, and with frightening speed and dexterity, cut at her targets with it. Skills and Natural Abilities Enhanced Dexterity: Chiidik has amazing bodily coordination, practiced from decades of swimming and hopping around on mountain cliffs. She can snatch a fly out of the air with her good talon, and if unable to go airborne for whatever reason, she still has such good balance that it's nearly impossible to knock her down without physically dragging her to the floor. Eyesight: As a "harpy", Chiidik has 20/3 vision, can see light partly into the ultraviolet range, and has a particular sensitivity towards motion. If you hold still and take off your shirt, Chiidik can tell you your pulse by watching the fluctuation of the skin over your heart. Flight: Self-explanatory. The wings aren't just for show. Hydrodynamic: Chiidik can flatten her feathers and use her wings as gigantic flippers, with which she can swim at firmly superhuman speeds. She can also hold her breath for up to 30 minutes without extreme discomfort. Hypnotism: Chiidik has learned mundane hypnotism. No good in combat, but a fun trick for those who want to take part. Linguist: From her travels and her interactions with humans, Chiidik can speak various aegiothir languages with varible proficiency. She has conversational understanding of the main dialects of Synine and Ziltie. She also knows some English, but butchers verb tenses. Mimicry: Chiidik can duplicate just about any noise she hears, thanks to her extremely well-developed voice. It also allows her to speak the relevant aegiothir language that involves extremely high and low pitches in its vowel system. Wound Endurance: Until her vital organs are destroyed, Chiidik can usually just get up from whatever kinds of massive damage she takes. This also comes with some degree of regeneration--when her left eye was partially clawed out in a fight, it was eventually able to regrow from the remaining structure. It still hurts sometimes. Weakness Scarred Leg: Chiidik's left leg was basically torn apart at one point, and her regeneration couldn't fix it all. Besides the obvious scar, it means that her muscles in her left leg are about four times weaker, and moving them too much hurts. A lot. Her talon responds in a limited way--enough to grab and transfer tools from her opposite shin, or her a grip on rocky ground, but her enhanced dexterity doesn't apply to it. She usually keeps this leg fully extended, and walks with a limp. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Equipment Misc. Tools: Chiidik eventually adapted away her hands, and while her talons are almost good enough to replace them, they're not quite sufficient. So, she has a number of small metal rods, hooks, flat panes, forks, and other objects that she can use, all attached to the cloths around her shins. Doustine Dagger: Made from one of the zilties' alloys of thorium, zirconium, and bismuth, this thing doesn't make any metallurgical sense, but for whatever reason, its edge is extremely hard and has retained its sharpness for decades. The hilt, despite being of the same metal, is soft enough for Chiidik to embed the tips of her talons for a secure grip, though she can't get them all the way through, because the grain structure changes. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: September 30, 1959 Birthplace: Solit Cliffs of the West Equatorial Weight: 74 kg Height: 186 cm Likes: Cute aegiothir boys, dolls, tools, foods from Earth Dislikes: Rain, wear-and-tear on her talons, cold weather Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: White Hobbies: Hypnotism, languages Values: Independence, skill Status: Independent Adaptation Levels: Cave - 1/6 Desert - 0/6 Forest - 0/6 Mountain - 5/6 Ocean - 4/6 Plain - 2/6 Sky - 6/6 Tundra - 0/6 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Neutral Characters